Stories of the Slopes
by Infamous Toaster
Summary: A new boarder is added into the SSX circuit. How will it work out? {{Chapter Uno re-written.}}


**_Author's Note: _**_This is my first SSX-based fan fic, and it most probably will be my last, unless I decide to write a companion to this. It is in the "SSX3 Era"; note the presence of Griff, Nate, Allegra & Viggo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters are copyrighted by EA-Big, excluding Steph; she is mine. Plot belongs to me as well. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Rider DNA _**

**_Name: _**_Stephanie Reforld_

**_Age: _**_12 ½_

**_Height: _**_5' 6"_

**_Weight: _**_132_

**_Nationality: _**_American_

**_ AKA: _**_Steph, Tallie_

**_ Stance: _**_Regular_

**_ Blood Type: _**_AB_

**_ Rider Faves _**

**_ Thing in the world: _**_Anything and everything I consider fun._

**_ Thing to hate: _**_Girly-girls and wimps._

**_ Place to ride: _**_Slopes of Alaska_

**_ Riding Partner: _**_None._

**_ Victim: _**_Elise, Kaori, & Viggo._

**_ Other Sport: _**_Basketball and Football sorta kinda volleyball._

**_ Trick: _**_Gross inverted No-Hander, & all rails._

**_ SSX Event: _**_Freestyle…SUPER PIPES!_

**_ Secret Spot: _**_A place I call Avalanche Mountain._

**_ Food: _**_Anything with sugar._

**_ Accessory: _**_That one necklace I always wear, & hand-made bracelets._

**_ Career Highlight:_**_ Every moment of it._

**_ Rider Q & A:_**

**_Boxers or briefs? _**_And why, exactly, would you need or want to know that?_

**_Things you have broken: _**_Someone else's ankle, wrist, finger(s), bass guitar string, among other things._

**_ If you weren't a pro:_**_ Musician, artist, or basketball player. If that ever happened._

**_The word: _**_Whatever It was, I didn't do it._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My parents always said that I'd find something that suited me. I mean, I liked basketball and volleyball was okay, but I wasn't good enough at basketball and volleyball wasn't a contact sport, which I preferred. I guess I've found it—Snowboarding. I first boarded a couple years ago, I went with a friend on a trip to Colorado. They skied, and I tried snowboarding. Since then, I've been addicted to it. We don't get any snow down in Texas, so we just take as many trips as we can up north when I have breaks from school. Then, I got lucky. Real lucky. Once-in-a-lifetime lucky, actually. My mom got a call from the SSX circuit, and they wanted another person to join in, and I was one of the contestants. We had to go to Alaska for the try-outs. I got to miss three weeks of school, which my dad reluctantly allowed. I did my best at the tryouts, and the judges picked me to join. I was so happy, though I had to leave school, and Texas—that meant leaving all my friends behind. They said I would have it easy making friends with the boarders, but I wasn't so sure. I mean, I couldn't be as near good as they were, they all had to be way older than I was, I imagined. My parents wanted me to try it out, as did my friends. So I did. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We arrived late on a Friday night. My hair was greasy and messy, and when I had fallen asleep my CD player's batteries ran out. Joy. All of my notebooks and various CDs and books were strewn about the car, my bags of clothes stuffed in the back of our blue van. I stretched, and took off the my red headphones, got out of the car, and convinced my dad that my stuff wasn't to heavy, and that I could carry it myself. I didn't want to portray to the SSXers that I was a weakling, I had seen many of my friends go through that before. Yawning as I went, I slowly walked into the lodge. I turned around and hugged each of my parents good-bye, and when they left, I turned around and looked at the people around me. I saw none that appeared my age as I scanned the 10 or so boarders. Then, I breathed a sigh of relief—a boy with blonde hair was among them, and he seemed around my age…a little younger, though. That was better than nothing. The first to speak was a girl with her hair pulled up onto her head in two spiky pigtails, or whatever you call them.

"You must be Steph, right? Right. Atomika said you'd be here soon." I blinked. Who was Atomika? I'd probably find out later.

"Well, I'm Zoe." She glanced at the others. "Lemme just go ahead and introduce you to the others." She pointed at each one in turn. "That's Moby…Psymon…Allegra…Kaori…Mac…Viggo…Elise…Nate…and the shrimp over there is Griff." They all gave a greeting of some sort, though Psymon started talking to his tattoo afterwards, which seemed a tad strange.

"I think you're going to be rooming with me for now, but in…" She counted on her fingers. "…4 days we're going to switch rooms. We do every week or so, everyone gets to room with everyone else." She threw a couple dirty looks at a few of them as she said the last part. "I'll go show you to your room." Zoe turned and started walking, I had to hurry and grab my bags so I wouldn't miss her.

We didn't talk much on the short walk to the rooms, though luckily she started a conversation.

"So, you're from Texas?" I nodded.

"Don't get much powder there, do ya?" 

"Nah, we don't. Whenever our family could, we'd go up north where it was colder, that's when I learned how to board." 

"I'm surprised they let another boarder into the circuit…especially someone as young as you, though you're a bit older than the Boy Wonder is." She rolled her eyes.

She continued walking, and we said nothing more, I couldn't think of anything to say. We quickly got to our room; I dumped my stuff off, and grabbed my board. It's blue, black and green stripes on the top, and just black on the bottom. It was my older brother's, but he didn't use it that much, so I took it. We hurriedly walked back down to the lobby, where the others were waiting. 

"That took you long enough." A blonde haired girl said to us. I think her name was Elise.

"Can it, Elise." Said Zoe as she walked over to Moby and Psymon. Yeah, that was it—Elise.

"So we're just gonna go up and shred some powder at Snow Jam, yo? All of us? *" A boy said, I remembered him to be called Mac.

"Yeah, Atomika wanted us to so Steph could try out racing with us." She started out the door, her board in hand.

"C'mon Steph, follow me." 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We quickly were up the mountain thanks to the convenience of the Ski lifts. Once we were in the starting area, I strapped on my board as everyone else was, and we got ready to race. I was between Zoe and Allegra. Once the light turned green, we all shot off into the fresh powder. I was so happy to be out and on the slopes, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on…a blur of pink came up and pushed me down. Kaori. It had to have been. I quickly got back up, and proceeded down the track. After a couple jumps, a rail off to my left caught my eye. I went quickly over to it, and jumped onto it. Yes! Nobody else was on this rail…that's good for them, I'd probably run them over if someone else were on it. I pulled a couple Uber-rails before I jumped off, and when I did I almost landed on Kaori. I swung at her with my right hand, but missed, she pulled back behind me right before I made contact. I kept going, not running into many people on the way down. I got close to Zoe once or twice; she was too fast for me. I'm just a Rookie, after all-I've never been on this track before. At the last jump, I pulled off my own Uber Trick. I call it the No-hander, and, well, it's kinda hard to explain, so I won't try to. Once I crossed the finish line, I realized I'd done pretty good—Fourth place. I was behind Zoe…Moby…and Griff. Griff?!? How did he finish before me? I glanced up at the scoreboards. Moby got third, Zoe second, and Griff first. His time was about 45 seconds ahead of Zoe's. …There had to've been some mistake. I wobbled over to Zoe, panting as I went.   
  
"What's with Griff's time? How'd he finish so fast?"

Zoe shrugged. "His time has always been the best on this course…this wasn't even his fastest run, I don't think he's ever lost at Snow Jam." I raised a brow, and Zoe grinned. "You can ask him tonight, we're going to have Pizza in Nate and Griff's room. I nodded. Yeah. Tonight. Tonight, I'll ask him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_I'm going to try and have another chapter by Wednesday. That's at the earliest. The reason I made Griff finish so fast is because on SSX3, I usually play Griff, and I have a very good time on Snow Jam and Metro City, along with the freestyle courses. Anyway, please review._


End file.
